Moving Fun {or the death of the poor abused sign}
by Thorn Princess
Summary: Alternate Universe B/A mush!
1. Damn It!

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Spoilers: None **

**Summary: AU totally B/A mush **

**FEED THE STARVING AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now back to the story:}**

**_~*equal thoughts*~_**

**"Ouch! Damn it Willow! Watch where you drop heavy…" the irate blond stopped cursing for a moment to see what hit her on the head, "Books! Don't we have enough of those already? You're turning into Mini-Giles!"**

**She felt a tap on her shoulder from a very sheepish looking Willow. "Buffy it wasn't me. It was the guy up on the floor above us."**

**Buffy spun on her too-high platforms and fell flat on her face. Or would have if a handsome man hadn't caught her. _~*Wow! I really must of hit my head hard 'cause I suddenly feel like I'm in a cheesy romance novel. Which could be fun. Oh no! He's talking and I'm having a babblefest inside my head! Shutupshutupshutup!*~_**

**"…I'm Liam, but my friends all call me Angel because of my lame middle name. You can too if you'd like since we're neighbors now," the man said, "The idiot who hit you with the books is Gunn, and if you would like to you and your friend can meet the rest of the clan.**

**            Before Buffy could say anything, Willow piped up "That sounds great! I'm Willow and the girl you are currently keeping from suffering the wrath of gravity is Buffy."**

**"Thanks for the flattering intro Wills," she grumbled as Angel helped her up. "I'm certain that sent a good impression."**

**"It did." He smiled at her " It isn't every day I get to sweep a girl off her feet." The dark-haired, dark eyed hunk locked eyes with the fair-haired, hazel eyed beauty until they were interrupted by three simultaneous events. Willow's sigh, a car roaring up with a little girl yelling at Buffy about how the move was going, and a vase almost hitting them on the head.**

**"Is life in Sunnydale always this crazy?" Willow asked.**

**" Usually even more so." Angel replied solemnly, "This is a good day."**

**Buffy groaned.**

**So, **

**Whatcha think? **

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**TELL ME!******


	2. Time to meet the Neighbors.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas and about five dollars in change. I am pathetic.

Summary: Continuing MF{otDotPAMS} Buffy and Willow meet Angel's friends{Yes Leni, there is a Doyle:P}

Feedbback: Is second only to chocolate.

            Angel opened the door. Buffy and Willow noticed several things at once. First was the drunken Irishman sleeping on the couch, second was the very frazzled Englishman trying to stop the African-American guy who was currently juggling a ancient looking vase. Third was the brunette wearing leather pants hanging out a window, and last was the brunette in a expensive looking knock-off Gucci who was complaining about anything and everything. These were their new neighbors?!?

          "Quiet!" Angel shouted. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

          " Well Gunn started messing with Wesley's stuff, dropped a vase and some books, Faith is trying to get what was dropped, and Doyle is drunk as hell. All in all nothing out of the usual." Said the whiny brunette.

          "And what did you do Cordelia?"

          "Moi? Why I supervised."

          "Mm-Hmm." Angel said, " Now that I've got the recap of what happened I'll move to the next order of business. This is Buffy and Willow."

          "Hey. I'm Faith. Welcome to the 'Dale."

          " I'm Cordelia Chase. You can call me Cordelia."

          "Good to know." Buffy dryly commented.

          "I'm Gunn, Charles Gunn."

          " It is very nice to meet you, my name is Wesley."

          "You can call him English." Gunn said.

          " No you cannot."

          " Ooooooohhhhh Daaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnny Bbbbboooooyy." The drunk guy on the sofa began singing.

          " And the man singing Danny Boy rather badly is Doyle." Angel explained to the confused newbies.

          "Pleased to [hiccup] meet you." Doyle said, sweeping a bow  although the effect was somewhat marred by falling on his bum.

          " Lovely."


	3. The Question?

Disclaimer: Not mine @#$% it! Grr.

Summary: B/a Fluff!

AN: This is for Leni who reviews everything I write! Yay!

            "Ummmm, Buffy I was kind of wondering if maybe, you know if you're not busy or anything you might like to join me at The Bronze this Friday." Angel said nervously. 

"Crash 'n' burn," Gunn rated.

"Improper use of the English language." Wesley declared.

"*yawn*Booooooooooooring." Cordelia stated unenthusiastically.

"Points for sweetness, but all in all needs some practice." Faith tried to be nice.

"It sucked." Doyle was frank.

"*groan*I'm doomed." Angel moaned.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall…

"Angel, since I'm new and don't know the hot spots I wondered if maybe you might show me around, possibly on Friday about eightish?" Buffy wondered.

"Blech!" said Dawn.

" I must agree with Dawn on that." Giles admitted.

"Not your best work Buff." Xander admonished.

" Well erm, it was interesting." Willow hedged as good a response as was possible.

"*moan* I'm doomed." Buffy groaned.

Switch back…

"For God's sake Angel! It's not that difficult. Tell the girl you like her, ask her out, and give her somethin' sweet." Faith was really irritated now. After about two hours every one had left him but her. Even her patience had a limit however. "You're sweet, funny, witty, charming, and soon to be dead if you don't SHUT UP and ASK her already DAMNIT!!!!"

"But I just want it to sound okay."

Faith sighed "Listen sweetie, the more you wig the worse it's gonna be. So get it over with, besides she's totally gonna say yes."

"How are you so sure?" Angel queried.

" Female intuition, Angel, just good ol' female intuition."

" I'm going now."

"May the force be with you." Faith intoned in a scary voice.

"Huh?"

"*sigh* Pop culture reference. Just go already."

"Wish me luck?"

"Always, big bro, always." She smiled as he left.

At Buffy's door…

"Hello," Buffy said opening the door in her sushi pajamas "Eeep!"

She quickly closed the door. "Willow! Xander! Dawn! Giles! HELP!!!!"

"Wha'?" Willow was extremely groggy.

" Angel at door, me in PJ's. I see problems." Buffy was truly frantic.

"Oh. Okay. One friendly distraction comin' up."

" You're a God."

"Goddess, and don't you forget it. Now hurry up and get dressed."

Willow opened the door as soon as Buffy left. "Just give her a minute. We had some of our old friends stay the night and so we got kinda overtired."

" I understand." Angel said smiling nervously.

"Don't worry she's going to say yes."

"Huh?"

"When you ask her out. You are asking her out right? Oh no! You aren't are you? She's gonna kill me…" Willow babbled panicking.

"Breathe. Yes I am asking her out. It's okay Willow." Angel already liked this hyper, happy girl.

"Phew!"

Just then Buffy came out in a pretty sundress. "So what did you talk about?"

"Nothing!" Willow squeaked, "So I'm just going to be elsewhere. Bye."

"Sorry. Xander must have let her have some coffee."

"Xander?"

" One of the friends Willow told you about. Which by the way I'd love to go on a date with you. Say Friday about eight."

Angel was dumbfounded. Recovering quickly he said, "That would be great."

"See you then?"

"See you then."

As Buffy closed it you could hear a little happy sigh coming from both sides of the door.


	4. The Date!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. 

Summary: The Date! Though nothin' ever goes as planned.

AN: I know the title doesn't make sense at the moment but it will I promise. Spike 'n Dru are also still to come.

Feedback: Send me some and I will love you forever.

"Ohmigod!" Willow was incredulous, "You actually told him that you heard what we said!"

"Yeah, the look on his face was definitely worth it though. It was absolutely adorable." Buffy said grinning, "He is _so_ cute!"

"*sighs*Mmmmmm he really is the perfect guy for you."

 "Totally for sure.*giggles*"

"Valley girlish to the extreme. I guess he's a keeper."

"So true, so true."

"Buffy's got a boyfriend, Buffy's got a boyfriend."

"Shut up!"

"But it is so much fun." Willow pouted.

"No mocking for you."

"Awwwwwwwwww."

"No buts missy."

{Doorbell}

"You get it!" Buffy panicked

"Dramatic entrance coming right up." Willow opened the door, "Hiya! Buffy will be here in a minute."

"Hello Willow." Angel said smiling, "It's a nice day isn't it?"

"Yeah, except for the damn squirrels," She scowled.

"Hi Angel," Buffy said shyly, "How are you?"

"Good. I just found out that Willow loathes squirrels."

"Yeah, she also has frog issues."

"Huh."

"My thoughts exactly, so what's the plan for tonight?"

"Movie, dinner at the Espresso Pump, and maybe Bronzing it for fun."

"Bronzing?"

"Local club. The Bronze is the only one in this town."

"Oh. Not so much partying then."

"Not in this Hellmouth."

"Hellmouth?"

"Local term for Sunnydale due to the fact it seems to swallow up everyone so no one ever gets out."

"I plan on getting out of here as soon as I can. So, wanna go?"

"Okay. But that was a really weird subject change."Angel shrugged then and smiled. He offered her his arm.

Buffy rolled her eyes and accepted.

2 hours later…

"That was, ummmm." Buffy blushed.

"Yeah."

"So you want to skip the awkward movie discussion?"

"Hell yes."

"So, wanna Bronze?"

"You catch on quickly, don't you?"

"It's a gift."

At the Bronze…

"I love this song!" Buffy exclaimed, "C'mon lets boogie."

"I don't dance well."

"Neither do I, we're a perfect match."

They danced to many songs until,

"Hey Buffster, what is up in your wacky world?" Xander asked when he bumped into her doing the Xander dance.

"Same as what was up four hours ago."

"You have a date don't you?"

"No."

"You are trying to save him from my wrath aren't you?"

"No!"

Thus began The Standard Xander Boyfriend Exam. It lasted far into the night. So much for first date romance.*sigh*

R&R!

      R&R!

            R&R!


End file.
